


The Sound of Silence

by CastielFollowMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Aged up characters, College AU, Deaf Character, M/M, Mentions of neglect, Past Child Abuse, Team Family, The team is one big family, mentions of child abuse, nothing graphic, younger oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being disabled isn't the end. Rather it's only the beginning of a new world of friendship, family and love. Together Tokyo's University Boy's Volleyball team will learn a whole new meaning of love, with the help of a little boy who comes crashing into their lives. Long fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

_September_

               “Whatever happened to Iwaizumi?”

                Kuroo was startled out of his daydream of a delicious bowl of rice noodles and a hefty portion of steamy, tender meat, at the sudden question from Daichi. Kuroo glanced around, as if suddenly noticing for the first time that their other teammate was nowhere to be found. Which was very unlike Iwaizumi (though not unlike Kuroo to be unobservant; when it came to his stomach, nothing could stop his thoughts from turning to food), and a little unsettling.

                Other than their younger setter, Akaashi, Iwaizumi was known to be the most punctual player of their college team. Actually, most of the team was punctual, but every now and again someone would get distracted and show up late. Kuroo had on several accounts, _but in his defense_ those cats were just dying to be petted. Besides Daichi had shown up to practice late, more times than he could count, because he had _stopped to pet a dog._

                So there.

                “You know, now that you mention it, I never saw Stone-face-Hajime come to practice at all.” Bokuto interrupted from where he was stretching. It was the end of practice and everyone was either cooling down with stretches or dead.

                Kidding, just kidding.

                “He’s right.” Kuroo admitted, once his mind was off dinner. “I didn’t see him come at all. I can ask coach but usually he’s with us captains.” He looked around the gym once more, hoping to see if they could find their muscular ace. But there was no sign of a scowl or widely built body to be found anywhere. Kuroo was a bit more concerned than he would admit.

                Kuroo had known Iwaizumi as an enemy back in high school, having been on opposing teams (like many others on this team), but once they became teammates on the same college team Iwaizumi and Kuroo had bonded over their _nerdy_ love (according to Daichi and Bokuto) for arts and action movies. In fact, everyone on this college team had bonded so well that no one would have known they were all on very different opposing teams in high school.

                “He would _never_ skip a practice. I don’t even think he’s ever been late.” Suga piped up from where he was packing his bag beside Daichi. Nishinoya and Akaashi were both collecting towels and placing them in baskets, as they overheard the conversation, before pausing.

                “Did you guys know where Iwaizumi was?” Noya piped up, automatically taking a seat between Bokuto and Kuroo. Bokuto playfully pulled the smaller teen into a hug, while Kuroo smirked. Akaashi even came over towards the group.

                “No, we were just trying to figure out where he was. He wasn’t here at all today.” Daichi explained. “Do either of you know where he could be?” Noya stuck out his lip in a thoughtful manner, only to shake his head mournfully.

                Akaashi shook his head. “When I texted him a couple days ago, he said he was going to be here. He gave no indication that he wasn’t going to show up.”

                “Stone-face-Iwaizumi actually texts you?!” Bokuto suddenly sprang up from his spot, with his arms still wrapped around Noya. The smaller boy let out a screech of protest, of which Bokuto ignored. Akaashi’s face of indifference did not cause Bokuto to wither and soon the boy was trying to grab Akaashi.

                “Of course. We often talk about games or other teams. Or to go out for lunch sometimes.” Akaashi replied thoughtfully, easily avoiding Bokuto’s flailing arms. Poor Noya was still wriggling to get free.

                “What?! Why won’t he text me then?! I try, like every day!” Bokuto cried.

                “Bro, you call him _Stone-face-Iwaizumi._ To his face.” Kuroo interrupted, watching as Bokuto whirled, finally _(finally)_ letting Noya go, and the smaller boy immediately sprinted away. Bokuto’s cheeks puffed out.

                “So? Everyone here has a nickname, you know that broskie.”

                “Yeah, but even though I love you bro – and you know that –I have to admit that nickname is pretty bad. It’s a wonder he hasn’t thrown you across the gym yet.” Kuroo replied easily, already forgetting about his worries. Daichi and Suga both snorted in amusement while Bokuto huffed angrily.

                “…You know he already has.” Bokuto mumbled under his breath. He crossed his arms over his chest while pretending to kick imaginary rocks on the ground. Kuroo coughed into his hand to hide his snicker . “Well, like he even texts you?!”

                “Yeah. He does. How do you think we plan our movie marathons or museum trips?” Kuroo shrugged when Bokuto’s face twisted into one of betrayal and horror. He had expected this from Daichi and _maybe_ Akaashi, but Kuroo? His own flesh and brother? His one bro? His other half?

                “ _How could you?!”_

                “Dude, it wasn’t that bad. He’s pretty cool to talk to and we like to go to museums and movies.”

                “Of course, invite him to your _nerd_ outings and don’t invite me.” Bokuto sniffed.

                Kuroo felt one eyebrow rise pointedly. “That’s why.”

                Bokuto sniffed once more and grabbed his bag to follow the others out of the gym, with Ushijima trailing behind with Asahi and Satori.

                “Well, when he gets back tomorrow, he and I are going to have quite the talk.”

X.X.X.X

                Bokuto was the first to spot Iwaizumi’s car, even if Iwaizumi was the _only_ one of them who actually owned their own car. He alerted everyone else already at the gym by jumping up and down excitedly, hooting and hollering the whole time. Of course, Iwaizumi could see this right away and could only groan against his steering wheel once the car was in park. He couldn’t understand how someone could have that much energy.

                It wasn’t natural.

                “Yo, yo Hajime. Nice to see you actually _show_ up for once!” Kuroo cupped his hands over his mouth to call out to the other teen nicely. He was even nice enough to ignore the not-so-nice middle finger directed at him from Iwaizumi.

                “Shut up. You know my attendance is like gold next to yours.” Iwaizumi yelled back but there was no hint of malice in his voice, only amusement. He stuck his head into his car and pulled out his bag from the passenger seat, while everyone made their way towards him. Each of them, save for Suga, had their own way of attempting to hide their curiosity and concern.

                However, just as Iwaizumi began to make his way towards the gym, Noya and Bokuto had both started to yell.

                “Iwaizumi’s locked a child in the car!”

                “He’s a stone-cold abductor!”

                “How could you do this to us, Iwaizumi?!”

                “I thought we were you friends?!”

                Hajime looked about ready to jump back in his car at Bokuto’s and Noya’s sudden shrieks. He was even more frightened when the two tried to jump at his car, only to be held back by their ears by Akaashi and Daichi. Kuroo noticed the absolute look of confusion on Iwaizumi’s face, and even he didn’t understand what Bokuto was going on about this time. Although, his eyes roamed from Iwaizumi to his car, before his own eyes widened in sudden realization.

                “Uh, Hajime, you may want to look inside your car.” Kuroo swallowed and pointed to the back seat of his car. Instantly, everyone was looking to where he was pointing and soon their reactions were all similar. Eventually, Iwaizumi turned to look inside his car and he nearly dropped his bag in shock.

                For seating in the back seat of his car was a little boy.

                Kuroo was ready for some yelling about having no idea who the kid was, and for Iwaizumi to start calling the police. So he was pleasantly surprised when Iwaizumi raced to the side door and opened it with a harsh yank.

                “Tooru Oikawa, what are you doing in my car?” Kuroo winced when he recognized how deadly calm Iwaizumi was, and knew this meant t that Iwaizumi was beyond furious and had long passed rage. If Iwaizumi was yelling, then everyone knew he was joking or only moderately pissed. It was when he wasn’t yelling and when he was calm, did everyone suddenly become afraid.

                And this was terrifying.

                Kuroo’s shock, along with everyone else’s, only increased when Iwaizumi proceeded to _gently_ pull the young boy out of his seatbelt and into his arms. It was then that Kuroo realized there was a car seat in the back of Iwaizumi’s car that surely wasn’t there last week.

                “Tooru, mom is going to kill us if she realizes you snuck out like that.” Iwaizumi muttered tiredly, losing all traces of anger, yet his glare never softened on the silent boy. “You can’t do that.” The boy merely stared at Iwaizumi, only blinking.

                Never making a noise.

                “Er…so, Iwaizumi, congrats on being a dad?” Noya rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Upon receiving the blunt end of Iwaizumi’s glare, Noya yelped and dove behind Ushijima. The taller boy seemed the most unfazed by this entire ordeal and looked to be offended that they were wasting practice time on this.

                “I’m not a dad, idiot.” Iwaizumi snapped and shifted the still silent child. “This is my brother, well foster brother really.” Kuroo blinked, still unable to say anything to this new information.

                “Oh.”

                “Okay, I’m just going to be blunt here.” Bokuto announced, stepping towards the still glaring Iwaizumi. He smoothed out the ruffles on his shirt and dusted off his shoulders. “What the _fuck_ is going on Iwaizumi, man? Since when did you have a tiny version of you, only much cuter?” Bokuto eyed the little, silent boy with excitement. He even smiled at the boy, who did nothing but blink owlishly, and push back into Iwaizumi’s chest.

                Iwaizumi sighed tiredly, pressing two fingers to his forehead. He looked down when he felt tiny hands pressed against his fingers and saw Tooru looking at him in confusion. A small smile graced his face and he stroked Tooru’s hands. Kuroo was slightly embarrassed to be witnessing such a soft and emotional moment between Iwaizumi and the kid, as Iwaizumi wasn’t often one to express his emotions.

                “Remember how I was gone for like a week, about two weeks ago?” Iwaizumi finally asked.

                Kuroo nodded. “Sure, it was the one week we had off of practice and you had to go and spend it with your family instead of us.” Kuroo responded with a disappointed look and arms crossed over his chest. He could see a smile twitching at the corners of Iwaizumi’s lips.

                “Right. Well, it wasn’t a vacation. It was when we went to pick up Tooru from the hospital for fostering.” Iwaizumi began. Immediately, Bokuto tried to ask questions, but luckily Akaashi could pull him into a headlock to silence the teen. Noya silenced himself when he caught a fiery look from Yaku beside him.

                “My parents thought they couldn’t have children and were told it was very hard. So they looked into adoption for a while. But then I came around, a miracle really, and they didn’t need to adopt anymore but they still wanted to help kids out. So they started fostering kids after I was about a year old. Usually they only fostered one kid at a time, so I wasn’t overwhelmed.” Iwaizumi began to explain when he saw that no one was about to interrupt him.

                “I grew up with fostered children pretty much my whole life, until about high school. Mom and stopped then when I became serious with volleyball and we traveled a lot more for games and tournaments.” Iwaizumi sighed and shifted Tooru to his hip. Bokuto eyes traveled with the small boy, as everyone else’s surely were. “My parents talked about fostering again when I had moved out and was settled in college for a couple years. Though, they got a call a few weeks ago about a desperate case. It was a child who no one had room to foster and was thought to do unwell in a crowded orphanage. They basically pleaded and begged my parents to foster him and they agreed. I wanted to go with and meet the kid, so that week we drove to Otaru where he was from.”

                Iwaizumi looked down at the still silent Tooru was staring blankly at the mass of strangers in front of them. Though he didn’t seek any comfort from Iwaizumi and it caused his heart to ache for all the boy had been through.

                “Everyone, this is Tooru Oikawa. He’s my foster brother for now and I hope you treat him well.”

X.X.X.X

                “So like, what’s wrong with him?” Noya finally asked during one of their breaks at practice. He yelped when Suga had thrown his water bottle at the back of his head. Yaku and Bokuto both cackled to themselves despite their exhaustion. Iwaizumi merely frowned.

                It had taken a lot of reassuring and promising (and maybe some begging) to convince Iwaizumi to stay at practice with Tooru. Daichi was actually the one to convince Iwaizumi that Tooru would be safe and kept out of the way. He also convinced Iwaizumi that if he drove Tooru home he would miss most of the practice and he _had_ missed yesterday’s practice. So after calling his mother and reassuring her himself, Iwaizumi had reluctantly agreed to let Tooru stay.

                And Tooru was safe.

                In fact, he was too safe. He didn’t move from the spot beside Hajime’s bag, nor did he make a sound. If Kuroo was being honest, he had to agree with Noya about Tooru, and it was a little unnerving.

                “What?” Iwaizumi practically growled.

                “Nothing, never mind.” Noya winced, rubbing the back of his wounded head. Kuroo couldn’t help but snicker until Iwaizumi shot his deadly glare at him.

                “I think what Noya was trying to _delicately_ say was: Tooru seems awfully quiet for a child his age. Typically kids are loud and rambunctious, but Tooru’s been a perfectly good and quiet little boy.” Akaashi spoke up. Noya nodded eagerly and Iwaizumi sighed.

                “Oh, yeah.” Kuroo almost wanted to take back the question and tell Iwaizumi that he didn’t have to answer, but atlas his curiosity was beating his mannerism. Luckily, it was the same for everyone else and Iwaizumi shook his head. “Tooru doesn’t actually talk.”

                “Like at all?!” Bokuto asked.

                Iwaizumi nodded. “Yeah, not a word. He’s never spoken around us and the hospital staff said he _never_ said anything around them.”

                “That’s…unusual, isn’t it?” Suga said softly.

                “Not for trauma patients apparently.” Iwaizumi shrugged and a dead silence fell over the gym. Kuroo glanced at his teammates noticing the startled looks on everyone else’s face, while Iwaizumi kept his focus on Tooru. “There’s a reason that Tooru’s no longer with his parents and it’s not because they died.”               

                Even Ushijima looked sickened at this. “You mean…”

                “Yeah, er, his parents weren’t so nice to him. The police had to remove Tooru from his own home and take him to a hospital.” Iwaizumi swallowed thickly. Oblivious, Tooru stared at the volleyball net and ignored everyone else in the gym. “The doctor, who cared from him before his release to us, thinks that Tooru’s mute because of his parent’s abuse. They’re hoping it’ll go away as he gets comfortable with people and gets older.”

                The atmosphere suddenly felt suffocating.

                “He doesn’t talk and he doesn’t really listen to anyone either. Every time we try to talk to him, it’s like he can’t understand us.” Iwaizumi admitted with a heavy sigh. “He’s still trying to get used to us, but we’re hoping one day he’ll open up. He doesn’t even have any interests in _anything_ right now.”

                “Oh, that poor baby.” Suga whispered softly, turning his attention to the still oblivious Tooru. Kuroo turned his own attention from the somber Iwaizumi to see Tooru, turning to look directly at him.

                His brown eyes were wide, and fearful. So fearful of the stranger that Kuroo was, but yet, he could still see a bit of life in Tooru’s young eyes. A bit of life and hope was still in the boy, and he just needed some time. Without hesitation, Kuroo smiled at the boy and waved gently. The boy was obviously surprised by the action and jumped a bit, causing Kuroo to nearly falter in his actions, however Kuroo continued to smile and wave. Soon, enough, Tooru was still staring at him silently, but he was not jumping back or startled anymore. Though, he wasn’t quite comfortable just yet.

                Iwaizumi’s eyes were flickering back and forth between Kuroo and Tooru as a small, relieved smile slipped across his face.

                _Maybe bringing Tooru was a good idea._

                Tooru had been coming with Iwaizumi to their practice for just over a week now, and he had easily fallen into routine with the boys on the Volleyball team. Everyone on the team always kept an eye out for the little boy, especially when Iwaizumi was particularly busy with a drill or game. It was actually a good test of control to keep the ball constantly in bounds, in fear that a stray ball would hit the child. For the most part, Tooru was a good boy and kept silent and immobile at his spot at the side of the court, with large eyes staring at the court.

                However, Tooru had started acting a bit differently today. He still wasn’t speaking or responding to anyone in any way. But he looked…alert.

                Today he had actually stood up from his usual spot on the side of the court, and was walking. Actually, he was _following_ the path of the Volleyball across the court and would walk back and forth in rhythm with the ball during a practice match. Iwaizumi was the first to notice this immediately but decided not to say anything, and Kuroo was the next to notice.

                Though, Kuroo noticed that Tooru’s eyes were trained on the Volleyball, and for the first time ever, Kuroo could see an _interest_ in Tooru.

                As the game went on, Kuroo ducked on the net and headed over towards Iwaizumi. Neither team stopped play or cared, as they were used to teammates on opposing sides giving each other pointers or talking strategy. Especially the ex-high school captains.

                “Hajime, dude, Tooru likes Volleyball.” Kuroo softly said, once he was next to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi had long stopped paying attention when he noticed Kuroo heading his way and now focused his attention to Tooru. The little boy was still following the ball back and forth.

                “What?”

                “Tooru. Likes. Volleyball. Like you and Godzilla, like Bokuto and the sun, like Akashi and a fresh baked apple pie –”

                “I get it.” Iwaizumi growled, shoving a hand up to Kuroo’s lips to stop the other team from rambling. Kuroo smirked down at Iwaizumi, before the other teen suddenly yanked his hand back. “Did you seriously just lick my fucking hand? That’s disgusting!” Iwaizumi hissed, but he managed to keep his voice quiet enough that no one else heard.

                “Why do you think that?”

                “Look at him. His eyes are fixed on the Volleyball, and he’s watching everyone play.” Kuroo said as he tried to avoid that he’d been looking intently at Tooru’s eyes. That might sound creepy to Iwaizumi. “C’mon, think about you when you play or me and tell me that our face doesn’t look like Tooru’s when we play the game we love. His face isn’t so empty.”

                Iwaizumi focused long and hard at the little boy with a heavy frown, before he nibbled his lip. “Do you really think so? He’s never…he’s never shown interest in anything before.”

                “Totally, just, look at his eyes man. He might not show it like other kids his age, but he’s so excited right now.” Kuroo smiled as Iwaizumi looked into Tooru’s eyes when the boy turned around. It was true and Iwaizumi almost wanted to cry. Tooru’s usually wide, frightened eyes held no trace of fear in them anymore and Iwaizumi could see the joy lighting up within them at sight of the game. For the first time in weeks, Tooru actually looked _excited._

                “And that’s not true anyway.” Kuroo interrupted, much to Iwaizumi’s confusion. The smaller, but broader teen frowned and looked at Kuroo, who was grinning cheekily. “Tooru likes you.”

                With that, Kuroo waved his hand and turned around to head back to his side of the court, leaving Iwaizumi speechless. Although, it only took Iwaizumi a matter of a few seconds before he grabbed a spare Volleyball, all the while cursing, and throwing it as hard as he could at Kuroo’s retreating back. Kuroo hissed when the ball suddenly bounced over his back and rolled over before stopping right at Tooru’s feet.

                Nobody dared to move.

                Or even breathe.

                Tooru blinked suddenly, when the ball touched his shoe and looked down at the offending Volleyball. Everyone was silently holding their breath, as the little boy stared long and hard at the Volleyball. Then, to everyone’s shock, he bent down to pick it up.

                Tooru held the Volleyball in his hands, which looked comically too large for the tiny and skinny boy, and continued to stare. Iwaizumi watched in amazement as Tooru slowly rolled the ball around in his hand and his eyes widened. Quietly, Tooru looked up and his gazed was drawn instantly to Iwaizumi, and with the ball still in his hand he walked up to the still-stocked teen. Tooru rolled the ball around hesitantly before reaching up to present the ball to Iwaizumi. For a second no one move, Iwaizumi included.

                Tooru frowned curiously and hesitantly retracted the ball, before presenting it back to Iwaizumi. Luckily, Iwaizumi was quick to jump out of his surprise and he attempted to give the ball back.

                “It’s okay Tooru. You can have it. You can hold on to it for me, okay?” Still Tooru held the ball out to Iwaizumi, as if he hadn’t heard a word that Iwaizumi said. Iwaizumi swallowed. “Ah, it’s really okay Tooru. You like it, don’t you? You can have it.” Tooru didn’t so much as budge. Until finally, Iwaizumi gently pushed back the ball in Tooru’s hands while smiling at Tooru. Tooru blinked when Iwaizumi had pushed the ball back against Tooru’s chest and continued to smile, only this time he nodded in reassurance.

                It appeared as if the young boy got the message and took the ball back with him to his spot on the side of the court. He didn’t sit down as he had before, but instead kept his gaze on the ball and rolled it along the floor with his hands, while he knelt down next to the ball.

                “How old is he?” Ushijima finally asked.

                “According to his birth records, he’s six in July.” Iwaizumi said.

                “Hmm, that’s younger than I was when I started Volleyball but still not too early.” Ushijima rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and couldn’t help the small smile when Tooru chased after the ball as it slipped a few feet away.

                “He’s tiny for almost being six!” Noya cooed and Iwaizumi could swear there was hearts in his eyes, as he gazed at Tooru. Yaku and Akaashi both rolled their eyes while Asahi sighed heavily.

                “Like you’re the one to talk, itsy-bitsy.” Bokuto cackled. Noya flinched for a second before breaking off into a furious rant, which caused everyone to wince at the volume of his voice. Everyone except for Tooru that is. Kuroo noticed that Tooru seemed oblivious to Noya’s shouting and continued with his little game.

                Suga was practically beaming with pride beside Daichi. “Maybe we could teach him a thing or two about Volleyball. I’m sure he would love that.”

                Iwaizumi’s gaze softened. “Yeah, I think so.”

X.X.X.X

_October_

               “Who’s that?” Kuroo asked from where he was draped across Kenma’s bed. Kenma looked up from his videogame for a split second to see who he was pointing at, through his opened door and into the living room. It was a small party for one of Kenma’s cousins at his house this weekend and Kuroo, of course had been invited, and after a while of mingling and eating cake, Kuroo and Kenma had retreated to the safety of Kenma’s room. Kenma wasn’t on the Volleyball team anymore and went to a different university than Kuroo and the others, which had been difficult for _both_ boys at first. However, it had given them both more incentive to hang out on the weekends or after class.

                “That’s my mom’s brother. He lives in America so you’ve never met him before.” Kenma replied and turned back to his game. Kuroo nodded and leaned over to watch his duo-colored haired friend beat yet another boss-level of the game. “What was he doing with his hands?” Kuroo made vague gestures with his hands, of what he had seen Kenma’s uncle doing.

                “Probably sign-language or something. He’s deaf, so he can’t hear or really speak.” Kenma explained without looking up from his game. Kuroo nodded in understanding but continued to watch Kenma’s uncle and his interaction with the family.

                “Deaf?” Kuroo asked.

                “Yeah, he was born deaf so he can’t hear anything. Since he can’t hear what people speak, he uses sign language to communicate.” Kenma explained quietly. “It sucks to try and get his attention if he’s not looking at you, since he can’t hear you calling his name and all. One time we were watching fireworks and something happened and a bunch went off at once, and it made this _huge_ noise. Everyone jumped but him and he just laughed at all of us.” Kenma chuckled quietly to himself while Kuroo snickered.

                Kuroo noticed the relaxed body language of Kenma’s uncle and how he looked directly at their hands or watched their face when they spoke to him. He noticed that Kenma’s uncle often did hear the people walking up behind him and pointedly ignored them, when everyone else didn’t.

                It all looked familiar.  
                “Are people only born deaf?” Kuroo eventually asked. Kenma was surprised by the sudden question and paused his game to look over at Kuroo. The frown on his face was enough to tell Kenma that Kuroo was thinking deeply about something.

                “Er, no I don’t think so.” Kenma replied slowly. “My uncle was and a lot of people are, but people go deaf. It happens with age a lot.”

                “But what about young people? Like our age or kids, can they go deaf?”

                “Yeah, sure. With loud noises, brain injuries, trauma to the head, I’m sure there’s lots of ways. But I’m not the best person to ask about all this, I don’t know much, just your basic sign language because of my uncle.” Kenma admitted sheepishly. Kuroo nodded and his stomach suddenly twisted in realization. Kenma must have caught his look, but soon he was pulling Kuroo up by his hand and dragging the taller boy behind him.

                “Come on, I think my mom has some books about deafness. Let’s go ask her.”

X.X.X.X

                “I think Tooru’s deaf.”

                Iwaizumi was far too tired to comprehend what Kuroo had just said, and was too busy blinking sleep out of his eyes rather than try to figure out _why_ Kuroo, Bokuto _and_ Daichi were on his front steps at seven in the morning on their only day off.

                “…”

                “Are you going to let us in? I kinda missed breakfast.” Bokuto asked with a grin. Again, Iwaizumi blinked sleepily, but his foggy brain allowed him to open the door and let these three in. Daichi was the only one that thanked Iwaizumi for his hospitality, while Kuroo and Bokuto headed straight for the fridge. Both managed to catch Iwaizumi’s mom as she was headed out the door.

                “Good morning boys! There’s breakfast on the stove if you want some!”

                “Thanks ma’am.” Daichi greeted with a polite smile, while Iwaizumi dragged himself behind his teammates.

                “Thanks Mrs. I! You’re always a hoot. Owl been seeing you later!” Bokuto yelled over his shoulder when he caught sight of the scrambled eggs, sausage and rice on the stove. He and Kuroo made a beeline for the pot while Daichi rolled his eyes.

                “Wait…what does this have to do with Tooru?” Iwaizumi leaned his head against his hand and yawned widely, as his brain began to catch up with the conversation. Kuroo immediately looked up from his plate of food, while Bokuto cackled and scooped the rest of the food in the pot, onto his plate. Quickly, Kuroo and Bokuto took a seat next to Iwaizumi and Daichi where both boys grabbed a fork and dug from the duo’s plates.

                “I think Tooru’s deaf.” Kuroo said, once he had swallowed and when Daichi had scooped a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

                Iwaizumi shook himself awake and was suddenly more alert than a few minutes ago. “Deaf?”

                Kuroo, Bokuto and even Daichi nodded at this. While Bokuto shoveled another helping of breakfast into his mouth, Kuroo and Daichi dug into the backpack that Daichi had brought, and stacked a pile of books in front of Iwaizumi.

                “I went to Kenma’s house this weekend,”

                “Li’e ‘e does ev’y ‘k’nd.” Bokuto chimed in with his mouth still full. Iwaizumi wrinkled his nose.

                “Anyway, Kenma’s uncle from America was there and the guy is deaf. He was using sign language but I was watching him and he does a lot of similar things that Tooru actually does and it makes sense. The reason why he doesn’t listen to you or look like he understands what you’re saying to him or why he can’t speak. It’s because he can’t hear. Tooru’s deaf!”

                Iwaizumi stared in disbelief at the taller teen, while Daichi quickly interfered, sensing his hesitance to believe Kuroo.

                “Kuroo’s made some good points. Besides haven’t you noticed how Tooru doesn’t jump when someone yells or a loud noise is made and we all do? As a kid, he should jump more than us.” Daichi pointed out, causing Iwaizumi’s voice to die on his tongue. “We’ve been doing some research over the weekend and I think Kuroo is on to something.” Bokuto nodded sympathetically when Iwaizumi was too frozen to speak.

                “But, how? How is that possible? His doctor never…never said anything about that.” Iwaizumi said quietly, with hands shaking. Tooru had been through enough pain and trauma, so, so much and yet on top of all this he might not even have one of his most important senses? _How could someone so small, endure so much?_ “How could they miss that?!”

                Daichi grimaced. “Even the best of doctors can miss this. They weren’t exactly looking for hearing loss. I’m sure they were more concerned about his safety and any artificial wounds really. Besides it can be easily missed if not tested, you said yourself, trauma patients can be mute and won’t respond to people sometimes. They may have thought that first, but I’m sure eventually they would have noticed and tested Tooru.”

                “What…what am I supposed to…what?” Iwaizumi blinked.

                “You don’t have to do anything. But we just figured that if we know this maybe this could help Tooru.” Bokuto finally finished swallowing before speaking. His voice was surprisingly soft and gentle.

                “Help?”

                “Yeah, maybe Tooru just doesn’t know how to communicate with us, because he can’t hear. But if we figure another way out…” Kuroo’s voice trailed off as a hint of a smile graced his face.

                “Maybe he’ll open up more?” Iwaizumi asked hopefully. Daichi, Bokuto and Kuroo shared a smile.

                “Exactly. We just need to connect Volleyball and teaching him how to communicate.” Daichi agreed.

                Iwaizumi frowned. “But how do we do that? I highly doubt his _parents_ taught him sign language.”

                “I’ve been researching and talking to Kenma’s uncle. We can start off with gestures to get his attention and get him to understand we’re trying to communicate with pointing, waving, stuff like that.” Kuroo jumped in eagerly and Iwaizumi could feel his heartbeat beginning to speed up. “But Kenma’s uncle suggested that Tooru should go to a speech therapist and one that specializes in sign language. They’d probably be able to teach him more effectively than us.” Kuroo admitted and rubbed the back of his hands nervously.

                “We’d have to get him tested though. I doubt they’ll teach him if he’s not deaf.” Iwaizumi’s shoulders slumped and Kuroo was quick to place a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

                “Not necessarily. Some mute kids and adults learn sign language. I’m sure as a trauma patient they’ll be very understanding even if we don’t prove it.” Kuroo reassured. Iwaizumi was silent for a moment, just pondering all of this new information.

                “You guys really believe this? That Tooru’s deaf?” Iwaizumi asked quietly, only to receive three _firm_ nods of confirmation. He sat for a few more moments, lost in thought before nodding and taking a deep breath.

                “Okay, I believe you. I’ve…I’ve had some suspicions of my own and this just makes the most sense.” Iwaizumi admitted, much to the other three’s relief. Just as Iwaizumi had said this, the quartet could hear the tiny pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs. “Stay seated, do not stand up.” Iwaizumi warned quietly, right as Tooru poked out from the bottom of the stairs. The boy blinked, clearly wide awake already, and stared up in startled realization at Kuroo, Daichi and Bokuto. No one stood up as Iwaizumi had requested, but no one made a move.

                Not even Tooru.

                Until eventually, Bokuto beamed brightly and smiled at Tooru. Tooru hesitated and this gave Bokuto the chance to wave at the boy. Though the boy did not wave back, he didn’t run back up his stairs. Soon, Kuroo was smiling and waving too and after a split second Iwaizumi was too and so was Daichi. Tooru stared in obvious confusion before one of his hands rose awkwardly. It remained still in the air, but it was enough for Iwaizumi to see that Tooru was mimicking them. He smiled warmly at Tooru and nodded in praise before Tooru dropped his hand and move quickly to the seat next to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi had already snatched Kuroo’s plate and began to cut up the sausages and eggs into smaller pieces.

                Once Tooru was settled in the chair, he still made no move to begin eating. Iwaizumi looked pointedly at Bokuto when Tooru had looked his way, as the white haired teen continued to eat. Bokuto stopped and put his fork down in confusion, before Iwaizumi looked to Tooru and pushed the plate closer to him. Kuroo noted the lack of fork but decided not to comment on it, as Iwaizumi was obviously pleased when Tooru took a small handful of eggs and began to chew silently.

                “He doesn’t like to eat if anyone else is. He’ll only eat if no one else is. I tried eating with him once and he started crying and freaking out when I tried to get him to eat with me.” Iwaizumi softly explained. Kuroo’s heart panged and Bokuto swallowed a lump. “I’m guessing his _parents_ didn’t let him eat with them.”

                Kuroo sighed sadly. “We’ll teach him it’s okay too. We’ll show him that it’s okay to eat with us. Not today though.” Kuroo said quickly, when Iwaizumi glared sharply over Tooru’s head. Iwaizumi nodded firmly before turning his attention to Tooru. The boy had shakily reached for another handful of eggs, before looking up at Kuroo. Before he could scare the boy, Kuroo smiled brightly, causing Tooru to pause with his hand in his mouth.

                It was honestly a sight to see.

                Tooru with his beautiful, big brown eyes and rosy cheeks, with tousled and messy curly hair and a half a hand covered in eggs, sticking out of his mouth. It all made Kuroo’s chest tickle with laughter. The kid was far too adorable for his own good (and he couldn’t imagine how _anyone_ could hurt this precious baby). He chuckled softly into his hand while Tooru stared on in confusion, while Bokuto tried to smile at the boy, though it looked a bit demented if you asked Daichi.

                “You’re too cute Tooru, buddy. He’s surely going to be a lady killer.” Kuroo chuckled with another small wave, to which Tooru mimicked, by pulling the egg covered hand out of his mouth and raising it up. He still hadn’t quite grasped the concept of waving just yet, but it was reassuring to see he was learning.

                “No doubt he already is.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before standing up. He had a lot on his mind now to think about, after Kuroo’s revelation, on top of college Volleyball practices and games and schoolwork.

                It was sure to be an interesting year.

X.X.X.X

_November_

                Tooru liked Volleyball. That was for sure.

                Tooru also liked Iwaizumi. That much, everyone but Iwaizumi knew for sure. Iwaizumi was too embarrassed to admit that Tooru had taken an obvious liking to him, despite being wary and terrified of strangers. Deep inside, Iwaizumi was thrilled and honored to be someone special to the abused little boy, and it was an honor that he did not take lightly. He would never betray Tooru’s trust.

                However, what they team didn’t fully realize, was that Tooru also liked all of them. Maybe not as much as he liked Iwaizumi, but he definitely liked them more than anyone else in his life.

                It was Kuroo who had actually seen the signs first. Which was no surprise, since he’d been observing Tooru a lot more closely now for signs of deafness, and Kuroo was firm in his belief that Tooru was deaf.

                After almost two months of spending time at the boys’ practices, Tooru had come to his own routine. It was the official start of the Volleyball season and the team was training harder than ever for their upcoming games. He would mimic Iwaizumi’s stretches at the start of practice, from a spot right in front of Iwaizumi. Afterwards he would be allowed his own Volleyball (the same one every day; Tooru could tell if you didn’t give him “his” ball and sometimes he would freak out) where he would roll it across the ground and use his hands to push it while the older boys warmed up. Then Tooru would take his ball and place it in Iwaizumi’s bag, and walk along the sidelines in anticipation as he watched the Volleyball go back and forth during a scrimmage. He would then join Iwaizumi and everyone for a water break, usually handing out everyone’s water bottle but never taking a drink himself. The rest of the practice always went differently with Tooru, as the boys were often split up for position and skill drills. Sometimes he would follow Iwaizumi and other times Tooru would follow other teammates.

                Today, he had stuck close to Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi.

                “T.O.O.R.U. That spells Tooru and that’s you.” Akaashi murmured softly while he waited for his turn to practice his serves. Kuroo sniggered at the motherly affection in Akaashi’s voice after he had slammed the ball over the net in a powerful serve. Bokuto hooted with a high five. Tooru never looked up at the sound of the ball smashing against the ground, and remained fixated on his and Akaashi’s hands.

                Touching was a problem with Tooru.

                The team had learned that the hard way.

                In the beginning, Iwaizumi was the only person who was allowed to touch Tooru. Tooru vehemently refused to be touched, whether it was to be picked up or to hold hands, Tooru would flinch violently if anyone else tried to touch him. He’d even scared himself into a panic attack once when Yaku bumped into him. It had taken three hours and Iwaizumi’s parents to calm the boy down, with Yaku apologizing behind them every ten seconds.

                After this, everyone promised not to touch Tooru.

                However, as the weeks went on Tooru had surprised the team. He’d allowed three other people to touch him. Only his hands, but he’d allowed them to touch. Akaashi, Suga and Kuroo himself.

                Akaashi and Suga constantly held Tooru’s hand when the boy took a hold of their hand. He’d watched Daichi and Suga holding hands before practice one day and stared at his own hands for the entirety of practice. Once practice had ended, Tooru shocked everyone by softly walking up to Suga and Iwaizumi. They paused in mid conversation, just waiting to see what Tooru was doing, before Iwaizumi nearly choked on his own spit when Tooru had grabbed his hand. Suga was too busy trying to wipe away his tears and deny crying, to notice that Tooru was then reaching for his hand. Suga practically burst into tears again when Tooru had grabbed his own hand and even Iwaizumi’s eyes were wet.

                From then on, Tooru would sometimes hold hands with Suga, Iwaizumi and then Akaashi. But still, he shied away from anyone else’s touch or shook if people came too close to them. Kuroo figured it was the gentle and mother-like nature in Suga and Akaashi that allowed Tooru to open up to them. He assumed that Tooru had never been exposed to that kind of love and behavior before and it was calming for the five-year-old.

                Akaashi often took to trying to teach Tooru in his spare time, and that’s where Kuroo had come in.

                Kuroo explained to the team his theory about Tooru and what they wanted to do with teaching Tooru, under the Iwaizumi’s consent. Everyone jumped on board and it was Akaashi who had surprised everyone by being the most eager.

                He was the first to join Kuroo in after practice research on sign language and ways to teach kids on how to communicate. They’d spent dozens of hours and hundreds of caffeine-induced coffee cups, researching the best methods for sign language and teaching a deaf child.

                Besides Iwaizumi (who had joined them on most occasions), Akaashi and Kuroo were the most fluent in WFD Sign Language. It was the most common form of sign language that could be used in most places internationally, while mixing in JSL (Japanese Sign Language). Akaashi was the best at the alphabet and combining letters to form words, while Kuroo was better at gestures and overall phrases and structures.

                Akaashi had been the first to try to teach Tooru some basic letters, but repeating the letter forms and then repeating them into Tooru’s hands. Tooru was still a bit hesitant to let people take his hands and twist them, even Akaashi, so on Tooru’s bad days Akaashi would just repeat the hand movements himself while Tooru watched.

                “T.O.O.R.U. That spells Tooru and that’s you.” Akaashi smiled once more as he finished the letters on Tooru’s hands before pointing at Tooru. Tooru blinked as he usually did before pointing his own finger at himself. Akaashi nodded eagerly, though he looked the same as ever with his gentle smile, and grinned. Tooru didn’t repeat the letter movements himself but continue to point at himself, before turning his finger and pointing it at Akaashi in question.

                “A.K.A.A.S.H.I. That spells Akaashi and that’s me.” Akaashi signed before pointing back at himself. He then repeated the movements with Tooru’s hands and pointed at himself.

                “Akaashi’s pretty good with kids.” Kuroo noted after he served yet another powerful serve over the net. Bokuto jumped up into his own serve and slammed the ball just barely over the net. He continued to jump up and down after his serve, like an overexcited puppy.

                “Yeah! Yeah! He always has, which is good since he’s studying to be a pediatric nurse!” Bokuto replied excitedly. Kuroo laughed at his energy, taking the moment to catch his breath. The two shared a smile with waggy eyebrows at Akaashi still teaching Tooru. Upon hearing the whistle, Kuroo fist pumped the air in triumph while Bokuto moaned to himself.

                Akaashi rolled his eyes and stood up from where he was kneeling beside Tooru. He traded places with Kuroo, already shoving Bokuto’s head downward when the other teen started complaining about not being near his one true bro.

                Kuroo smiled and waved at Tooru, who was now watching him, before taking a seat beside the boy. Tooru immediately copied the act and waved back without a smile. It had taken Tooru nearly a month before he had figured out how to wave, and when he had Iwaizumi had a camera ready.

                “Hello, Tooru.” Kuroo spoke out loud as he signed the words and the letters of Tooru’s name. Tooru’s eyes locked onto Kuroo’s hand movements. Kuroo smiled, ready to just relax beside the boy (he knew that kids needed a break from learning) when Tooru’s hands caught his eye.

                Kuroo’s heart stopped.

                Tooru’s eyes were focused on his hands, with his face scrunched up in determination and his tiny pink tongue poking out of his lips. But his hands were moving. No, they were _signing._

                T.O.O.R.U.

                Tooru.

                Tooru’s movements were much messier and choppier than Akaashi’s or Kuroo’s and a few of his letters were slightly incomplete, but the message was clear. Tooru was signing his name. Tooru was signing his name and _recognizing_ it.

                 After he signed his name, Tooru had immediately pointed at his chest and then looked up at Kuroo. Speechless, Kuroo could only stare. But soon enough, Tooru’s look and gesture began to falter slightly in hesitation. Quick, Kuroo changed his entire attitude and began to beam with pride.

                “Yes! Yes! Tooru! That’s you, you’re Tooru! Oh my god.” Kuroo nodded fiercely with a large smile, signing Tooru’s name over and over while pointing back at Tooru. He continued to nod, when he saw a small light fill Tooru’s eyes and a look of wonder replaced his usually blank face. Tooru repeated the movements to spell out his name and pointed to himself once more. Kuroo nodded.

                “What’s going on?” Kuroo spun around, still beaming, to face a startled Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was unprepared for when Kuroo had practically snatched him around the shoulders and spun them around as if dancing in the rain in a cheesy romance movie. He was about two seconds away from smacking Kuroo across the head when Kuroo stopped and pulled Iwaizumi down in front of a startled Tooru. Taking a quick moment to calm down, Kuroo tried to smile encouragingly at Tooru and proceeded to sign Tooru’s name.

                 T.O.O.R.U.

                 Then he pointed to Tooru and waited.

                 Iwaizumi frowned at the gesture, already knowing it as everyone had been trying to teach Tooru his name all week, all the while pointing at things to signify when Tooru wanted something. Tooru had actually begun to understand that if he pointed at something and looked at someone, he could get it. He was, in his own way, communicating. If he wanted a Volley ball he would point at one and look at Iwaizumi. If he wanted to hold hands, he would point at the person (usually Suga) and then point to his raised hand. If he was thirsty he would point to a water bottle.

                 As Iwaizumi was about to repeat Kuroo’s gesture, his entire body froze. Tooru’s hands were moving on his own, without any assistance from Kuroo and Iwaizumi. But he wasn’t just moving his hands randomly as he sometimes did, no he was signing – _communicating._

                T.O.O.R.U.

                Tooru.

                Then Tooru pointed to himself and looked up at Iwaizumi. To this day, Iwaizumi would refuse to admit that he had teared up in that moment and would have been a mess, if Tooru wasn’t watching him expectantly. Instead, Iwaizumi grinned brighter than anyone had ever seen before he had pulled Tooru up into his arms and into a gentle hug. Tooru froze momentarily before snuggling into the obvious warmth of Iwaizumi’s arms, enjoying the reaction.

                “Yes, you’re Tooru. Our little Tooru.”

X.X.X.X

_January_

                Tooru had nightmares.

                He’d probably had them the entire time he’d been with the Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi had just noticed now. It had been over two months and Iwaizumi had only realized that this _traumatized_ little boy probably had nightmares.

                But Tooru never screamed or crying loudly. He never woke up shrieking or yelling; alerting everyone else in the house. He couldn’t.

                Iwaizumi had been there by pure coincidence, having gotten up to get a drink of water when he passed by the room being used for Tooru at the moment. His mother and father were both still asleep after a day of shopping with Tooru. Tooru was on his bed, that looked much too big for his little body tossing and turning, shaking and silently crying as he feel into the throes of his nightmare. His mouth was opened in a silent screamed and his eyes were scrunched up with tears leaking down his face.

                Iwaizumi paused to look into the room before going to bed, just to check on his foster brother when he noticed Tooru rapid and terrified movements as he tangled himself up in the sheets. Iwaizumi’s heart raced and the glass shattered on the floor beside him as he had let go of his grip, when he heard no noises coming from Tooru’s bed.

                Without a second thought, Iwaizumi raced to Tooru’s bed side as he attempted to untangle the crying boy from his sheets. Upon contact, Tooru swatted viciously at Iwaizumi in attempts to stop his “attack” through his nightmare.

                “Tooru! Wake up! God damn, Tooru you need to wake up. It’s just a nightmare. God damn, I wish you could hear me! Wake up!” Iwaizumi pleaded once he had untangled Tooru from his bed sheets. But of course, Tooru couldn’t hear Iwaizumi and kept his eyes clamped shut while swatting at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi could easily brush off the weak attacks or avoid them, but his main concern was trying to wake Tooru up when he couldn’t hear. As Iwaizumi looked down at the crying child in his arms a thought came to his mind and quickly he shifted his hold on Tooru, so that Tooru’s head was resting on his shoulders and his butt was seated along Iwaizumi’s arm. Then ever so gently, Iwaizumi began to rock Tooru while rubbing a hand up and down his back. His other hand was cradling Tooru’s head and stroking the back of his neck.

                Tooru squirmed and even kicked in the hold before Iwaizumi could feel Tooru’s body beginning to relax. It took almost an hour before Tooru’s breathing had evened out and he wasn’t moving anymore. He was no longer kicking or trying to attack Iwaizumi, but rather he was comfortable seated in Iwaizumi’s arms. It was to Iwaizumi’s surprise, that when he looked down he noticed Tooru was awake and looking up at him.

                “Hello, Tooru.” Iwaizumi still signed, as he always had when speaking to Tooru, even if his hands were shaking harder than ever in that moment. Tooru blinked, eyes still red and watery from crying and his lower lip trembled but slowly he made the gesture for _hello._

                Iwaizumi couldn’t ignore the impulse to comfort the boy and found himself wiping away the tears off Tooru’s face with gentle hands. He brushed his thumb under Tooru’s red eyes before he found himself giving Tooru a soft kiss on the forehead. Tooru squirmed in surprised but did not jump away or flinch, rather he buried himself deeper into Iwaizumi’s chest.

                “Don’t worry Tooru. I’ve got you. You’re safe now.” Iwaizumi whispered softly, as he continued to rub soothing patterns up and down Tooru’s back. He climbed up and into Tooru’s bed and pulled the covers over them both.

                Tooru slept with Iwaizumi every night that week and he had no nightmares.

                Tooru’s bed was permanently moved into Iwaizumi’s room by the end of the week.

X.X.X.X

_March_

               Tooru had a strange fear of Ushijima, everyone noticed, including Ushijima himself. For the most part, Tooru got along well with everyone and even allowed everyone to hold his hand (though that was as far as the touching was extended with Tooru; only Iwaizumi, Suga, Akaashi and Kuroo were allowed to hug the boy or more), except for Ushijima.

                Ushijima had never had much interaction with Tooru, as he was spending most of his time actually practicing and organizing the team. Although, the few times that Tooru and Ushijima were together usually ended up with Tooru leaving out of fear or crying.

                At first it had irritated Ushijima, but as the weeks progressed and he noticed that Tooru could interact somewhat with _everyone else_ on the team, he became more concerned than irritated. _Why would Tooru only be afraid of him?_

                “You probably remind him of his dad.” Suga said one day when Ushijima had the courage to voice his concerns to the team. It had taken everyone by surprise, but secretly they were all happy to see Ushijima had taken an obvious liking to Tooru just as they all had. Some even had bets on how long it would take before Ushijima’s new obsession became Tooru rather than Volleyball. Iwaizumi was prepared to strike fear into Ushijima should this happen.

                Ushijima cocked his head. “But Tooru and I look nothing alike. Why would he make such a profound mistake?” He glanced at Tooru who was off throwing a ball towards Kuroo, so the older teen could bump it. There was a real and whole smile on Tooru’s face as he played with Kuroo.

                “Dude, you’re big and you’re scary with a mean face. That probably describes baby bird’s father to the dot.” Bokuto pointed out with a flat stare. Ushijima ignored his point, while Akaashi sighed in exasperation.

                “Bo’s right.” Daichi shrugged. “And Suga. Children can’t comprehend on the same level as us, and on top of that, Tooru’s a victim of abuse and neglect. I’m betting his mind connects tall, scary men with his father and that doesn’t bring good memories. Tooru’s still wary of Asahi too and Asahi wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

                “You mean couldn’t.” Corrected Noya while Asahi whined.

                “So, you’re saying that because of my physique and facial expressions, Tooru has somehow connected me with the abuse and pain he received from his father?” Ushijima asked and everyone else nodded. The tall captain frowned, clearly disappointed by this new information. “But how am I supposed to change my appearance, in order for Tooru to no longer associate me with his father?”

                Suga smiled at the hidden message in Ushijima’s concern. “Easy. You need to stop being so scary!”

                Ushijima stared, unimpressed.

                “He means spend some time with Tooru and smile…nice. You just need to show Tooru that you’re not really scary and a big fat meanie.” Yaku added with a smirk. Ushijima blinked. “Just spend some time with him, sign and talk to him. After a while, he’ll understand that you mean no harm.”

                “Could someone teach me how to sign then?” Ushijima’s face finally turned a dash of pink as he realized he had yet to learn any of this for Tooru. Akaashi smiled at Ushijima and nodded.

                “I would be happy to help.” He was the first person to receive one of Ushijima’s rare grins of gratitude.

                Spending time with Tooru was much harder than any Volleyball game or practice that Ushijima had ever done before. For two weeks, Tooru had done nothing but cry or run away from Ushijima, if he even got within two feet of Tooru. However, Ushijima had not been deterred nor one to give up and continued to try to interact with the boy.

                After about a week, Tooru was calm around Ushijima, as long as he could hide behind Kuroo or Iwaizumi’s legs. Ushijima’s patience seemed never ending to the team, and they continuously praised the older teen for not giving up or losing his temper.

                “If I did, then how would I be any different than his father?” Ushijima had responded.

                Finally, Ushijima was able to sign something to Tooru and Tooru _watched._

                “Hello, Tooru. My name is Ushijima.” Ushijima’s signing was very similar to Tooru’s and messy with choppy letters and words, as he’d tried to learn as much as he could in as little time as possible. But it was enough to make sense. Tooru made no move to converse back with Ushijima, even though he had come to mimicking the movements for _hello, how are you, volleyball, net, shoes_ and the names of everyone on the team. Ushijima wasn’t upset by this and was more grateful that Tooru had bothered to watch him without crying.

                Throughout the practice Ushijima continued to sign one-sided to Tooru, who still stayed by Kuroo or Iwaizumi, but was no longer afraid or upset by Ushijima’s presence. He followed Ushijima around with Kuroo or Iwaizumi, and watched the boy play with his usual big eyes and frowned lips.

                It was only at the end of the practice did Tooru finally approach Ushijima with Iwaizumi trailing _behind_ him. He stopped in front of the tall teen and waited until Ushijima bent down to his height.

                “Goodnight, Tooru.” Ushijima signed after everyone else and prepared to leave for the night. But he was stopped when Tooru’s hands began to move. It was then that Ushijima understood that feeling of pride and joy that came when Tooru did _anything_.

                Because Tooru had signed to Ushijima.

                U.S.H.I.J.I.M.A.

                Ushijima. Then Tooru pointed at Ushijima.

X.X.X.X

_April_

                “Now baby bird, if you want to become a professional ace like your uncle here, you’re going to need a few pointers.” Bokuto said and continuously pointed at himself while signing the words, “Ace” and “Best.”

                “Bokuto, I doubt _anyone_ thinks that you’re the best.” Akaashi rolled his eyes as he collected the cart of Volleyballs. “And don’t call him that. You’ll confuse him.”

                “But he responds!” Bokuto retorted and gestured for “baby bird,” to which Tooru clapped and pointed at himself. “See, he knows that Tooru is the same as baby bird.”

                “Only been here seven months and you’ve already corrupted him.” Akaashi shook his head in dismay. “Iwaizumi is going to kill you.”

                “Nah, Tooru wouldn’t let him, right baby bird?” Bokuto beamed down back at Tooru who smiled shyly back. Even Akaashi couldn’t deny that Bokuto did bring out a much happier side in Tooru and everyone was willing to keep it, even if it meant dealing with Bokuto’s outrageous antics and hearing the nickname “baby bird” over and over.

                “I think Tooru would let Iwaizumi do whatever he wanted.” Akaashi admitted, smiling softly when Tooru hung off the side of the cart to get a better look at the volley balls. He pulled Tooru’s special ball from the bottom of the cart and handed it over to ecstatic child, noting that smile that was appearing on his face more and more these days.

                _“Thank you.”_ Tooru signed messily, having learned from Akaashi that was what you do when given something you wanted. Akaashi chuckled at the boy and waved.

                “You’re welcome.” He signed back and turned to Bokuto. The two lined up for some setting and spiking drills over the net with Tooru eagerly watching on the sidelines. The two easily settled into a familiar routine of hard, powerful sets and serves over the net to the practicing receivers and blockers without breaking a sweat. Occasionally, Bokuto would jump up and down after a particularly great spike to show Tooru and rapidly chatter to the boy. Tooru was more or less confused by Bokuto’s actions but he could understand Bokuto’s excitement was a good thing and would wave and smile back at Bokuto.

                “See that baby bird, one day you’ll be just like me!” Bokuto boasted proudly, puffing out his chest and eyes shining. Tooru nodded even though he couldn’t understand what Bokuto was saying and Akaashi rolled his eyes.

                However, the two were amazed when Tooru suddenly pushed his ball into the air with two hands, in a similar fashion to a set. The ball flopped to the floor and Tooru turned to look at Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi’s face was one of awe, while Bokuto’s was that of heartbreak and betrayal. Tooru blinked innocently, to signify that he did not understand.

                It was Akaashi who nodded with a soft smile, before grabbing Tooru’s ball in his hand. He performed a perfect set with his hands into the air, then caught the ball and began to move his hands rapidly.

                S.E.T.T.E.R

                Setter. Then Akaashi pointed at himself and did one more set with Tooru’s big eyes staring at him all the way.

                “Akaashi, why do you keep stealing my precious babies from me?!”

X.X.X.X

_May_

                Sometimes Tooru had bad days.

                Sometimes he had really bad days and didn’t even come to their practices. Those days Iwaizumi had dark circles under his eyes and looked even more tired than usual. On those days, the gym was especially silent and lifeless.

                On Tooru’s bad days, Iwaizumi or someone would try to calm the panicking or crying child. It was far heartbreaking to watch a child cry silently and hunched in on himself than to watch a child kick and scream their way through a temper tantrum.

                Though, even Tooru wasn’t immune to temper tantrums at his age. His tantrums usually were the result of frustration because he couldn’t communicate properly or a message wasn’t received between him and one of the older boys. Over the past six months that he’d been in their lives, Tooru’s ability to communicate had surpassed anyone’s expectations. He could point when he wanted something, shake his head or nod when he didn’t want something or wanted to answer “yes” for something. He could sign everyone’s name and point them out. He could understand how to wave for “hello” and “goodbye.” He knew the different signs for “Thank you” and “please.” He could sign all the different positions on the Volleyball court and everything about Volleyball. His vocabulary was expanding and his ability to communicate was thriving.

                But as a child who could not speak or hear, and as a child who was just learning how to _communicate_ through a whole new language at the age of five, had its limitations. And it was frustrating.

                Sometimes Tooru did not know the right way to sign to express what he wanted because he didn’t learn yet or because he didn’t understand what they meant. Sometimes, Tooru couldn’t express how he felt because he didn’t know _how._ Sometimes he couldn’t pick up on the older boys’ emotions.

                So Tooru did what any child would do if they didn’t understand.

                He would stomp or shake his head or refuse to sign to anyone. On his worse days, he would not move from his spot and remained emotionless. It felt as if he were relapsing and everyone feared that Tooru would revert back to the shell that he was when he was first picked up by the Iwaizumi’s.

                Luckily most of Tooru’s days were numbered well and the boy was always willing to learn.

                Still, sometimes Tooru had bad days.

                Sometimes Tooru had really bad days, and everyone had to remember that.

                Tooru never went to games. He only went to practices as he could not handle the crowds. There were too many people for him and his terror would rocket.

                But, at the team’s sixth game Iwaizumi caught sight of little Tooru bundled up in his mother’s arms, at the very back of the gym and away from the crowd, but his eyes were locked firmly on Iwaizumi and his team.

                Iwaizumi’s team won that game.

X.X.X.X

_June_

               “There’s this treatment that Tooru could get.” Iwaizumi spoke up one day just before the start of their Summer Tournament between the colleges in Japan. Kuroo and Bokuto paused in their stretches while everyone else practically sprang on Iwaizumi with questions.

                “It’s a hearing impaired treatment. Tooru was born deaf, as we found out at the doctor a few months back. The type of impairment he has is neurological and he’s eligible for the Cochlear Implants.” Iwaizumi continued after shoving everyone harshly to the ground, with no effort at all.

                “Does this mean he would be able to hear again?” Suga asked quietly; his voice shaking with excitement and anticipation. However, it began to diminish at Iwaizumi’s sudden frown.

                “Not exactly. It doesn’t restore normal hearing and make it sound like you and me. However, it can improve the hearing and allow a person to understand more speech or sounds than a regular hearing aid may have. It’s Tooru’s best chance to have any type of hearing into his life.” Iwaizumi explained, as the rest of his teammates began to vibrate with excitement.

                “What’s holding you back then? Tooru’s been your brother for eight months now, and yet you’re pretty somber about the best option to help Tooru _hear.”_ Kuroo said. The rest of his teammates simmered down when they noticed the sigh that Iwaizumi gave.

                “It’s fucking expensive.” Iwaizumi muttered bitterly. “The cost of the surgery, implants and all at first is about 4,300,000 yen. Then there’s hospital costs and care. My family can’t afford that, and if we’re fostering Tooru, we don’t want the family that adopts Tooru to be thrown into Tooru’s medical costs. Throughout his life, there’s going to be constant treatments and bills to pay.” Everyone, including Iwaizumi, winced at the mention of Tooru being fostered and not _adopted._

                “Shit.” Yaku whistled bitterly.

                “Yeah. Tell me about it. They want Tooru to heal and get better, but he can’t because it’s too expensive to heal.” Iwaizumi said. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. The mood of the gym became much darker in that moment as everyone’s minds weighed heavily on the prospect of finances for Tooru to be able to _hear._

                Quietly, Tooru rolled his ball over to the group of teens and smiled at Kuroo, who grinned back and greeted the boy. Tooru responded immediately before waving to everyone else in the gym. The team felt their spirits lift at Tooru’s actions but it still made them all the while bitter knowing their torment was because of Tooru.

                Tooru latched onto Kuroo with a sly grin, causing Kuroo to chuckle. He held on to Tooru’s arms, around his neck, tightly and wiggled his tongue at the boy.

                “Well…what about a fundraiser?”

                Everyone looked over at Yaku, who was blushing scarlet by his outburst.

                “Never mind.”

                “No, wait! That’s perfect Yaku. That is a great idea!” Suga said quickly before everyone could shut the idea down completely. Yaku cocked his head and Iwaizumi snorted.

                “A fundraiser is a perfect idea. _We_ could raise the money for Tooru’s treatment. Then your parents won’t have to worry Iwaizumi!” Suga bounced excitedly from where he was seated, causing Tooru to jump up and down with his arms still wrapped around Kuroo’s neck. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened momentarily before he schooled his facial features out once more.

                “But what about if he gets adopted?”

                “Iwaizumi, if Tooru gets adopted into the right family, don’t you think they would want this surgery for him? If they truly love him they won’t care what expenses will come with him.” Suga growled with no anger directed at Iwaizumi.

                “Yeah…you’re right I guess. But, the Summer tournament is coming up. Do we even have time for a fundraiser? What would we even do?” Iwaizumi chewed on his lip while Tooru sat down in Kuroo’s lap. The boy automatically wrapped his arms around Tooru in a hug.

                “Why not use our games at the tournament?” Ushijima suggested and soon everyone had turned to stare at the oldest player on the team, to which Ushijima ignored them. Instead his attention was focused on Tooru smiling in to stare at the oldest player on the team, to which Ushijima ignored them. Instead his attention was focused on Tooru smiling in Kuroo’s lap.

                “You could start a betting fundraiser. Allow fans, friends and family to bet on the output of our games. Then when we win a game we can put the money towards the surgery for Tooru. It might be unbeneficial for some people, as they will get nothing if we win their bet, besides taking their money.” Ushijima explained.

                “They’ll get the satisfaction knowing they helped a precious boy in need.” Suga huffed with his arms cross over his chest. Ushijima then nodded in agreement.

                “That sounds great guys and really a good idea but, it’s over 4 million yen. Do you really think we’ll make that much in 4 weeks’ worth of games?” Iwaizumi wanted this fundraiser to work more than anyone there, and he was dying to give it a green light, but of course he had to be the logical and reasonable one in this argument.

                “You’re forgetting that the grand prize for the winning team of this tournament is 1 million yen. _When_ we win it, we’ll only need a little over 3 million in bets or donations! We can easily do that!” Bokuto reminded everyone excitedly. The atmosphere of the room was beginning to lighten and no longer felt like a room of endless hopelessness.

                “Bokuto’s right. It’s not that bad when you think about it. I know my family would love to donate and so would I. If there’s money that we still need at the end of the tournament, then I’m will to put in my share.” Akaashi added with a firm nod, causing Iwaizumi’s mouth to drop open.

                “Akaashi, no I can’t ask you to do that.”

                “I also have several thousand yen I can donate too.” Ushijima interrupted before Iwaizumi could change Akaashi’s mind.

                “Me too! Me too!” Noya added.

                “Daichi and I can manage a couple hundred thousand together.”

                “I have a whole summer’s worth saved up to give!!”

                Iwaizumi’s throat was dry and he couldn’t speak as one person after another spoke up. Kuroo eventually caught his eye with a sly smirk.

                “Face it Hajime, you’re a part of our family. That makes Tooru family too, so let us do this for you two.” Kuroo replied when Tooru eventually stood up from his lap and gently maneuvered his way into Iwaizumi’s lap. Taking one look into Tooru’s big brown eyes was all it took for Iwaizumi to come to a decision. He closed his eyes and took a long and deep breath, before opening them to the curious smirks of his teammates.

                Then Iwaizumi grinned.

                “For Tooru.”

                “ _For Tooru!”_

**Author's Note:**

> The cost of the surgery translated in USDs is about $40,000. Very expensive.
> 
> So if anyone here is a fan of my other Haikyuu fic, "All of my Love" I am not abandoning that, I'm actually writing out the next chapter along side this one. But I needed a break from everything and I was inspired to write this oneshot. As some of you can tell, I have a thing for baby Oikawa being loved by everyone else and one big family team.
> 
> I did research on Sign Language and hearing impairments before writing this fic but I am by no means a professional or doctor so I apologize if any information in this is incorrect. This is also why I never used Japanese terms or customs with names, because as someone who does not know the culture or language it would be wrong of me to write about it.
> 
> For now, I'm ending the fic here (it's so long) buuuuuuut if enough people want it, I can plan on a sequel that wraps up whether or not Tooru gets the surgery or if he gets adopted by the Iwaizumi's or someone else....I can plan that. But only if people want it.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you like it and if you enjoyed baby Oikawa, you could check out my other haikyuu fic! As always, comments and kudos are loved and welcomed.
> 
> Thanks and peaceout!


End file.
